elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:TALOS AE LKHAN/(Un)sterbliche Götter
Hallo zusammen, super dass ihr es zu meinem Blog geschafft habt. Das hier also ist der erste Blog-Beitrag, der auch inhaltlich die Lore aufgreift, Dinge erklärt und etwas klarer macht, wie ich hoffe. Viel Spaß beim lesen! thumb|400px 'Worum geht es heute, Talos?' thumb|320px|Sterbliche gegen Unsterbliche Götter. Nun, in diesem Blog-Beitrag würde ich mich gerne mit dem Thema der Sterblichen und Unsterblichen Götter '''befassen. Der eine oder andere wird diesen Begriff vielleicht schon im Oblivion-DLC '''Knights of the Nine gehört haben. Dort kommt er tatsächlich ein paar Mal vor, aber so wirklich erklärt wird er eigentlich zu keinem Zeitpunkt. Wer sich schon ein bisschen mehr mit der Lore auskennt, der macht vielleicht die Verbindung zu den Aedra und Daedra. Denn sind nicht die Aedra sterblich, und die Daedra unsterblich? Mehr oder weniger. Aber dieses Schisma reicht tiefer, und weit über die einfache Unterscheidung zwischen den beiden hinaus. 'Wie?' Nun, habt ihr bei diesem Schisma vielleicht schon einmal an die Trennung zwischen''' menschlichen und elfischen Göttern''' gedacht, statt an Aedra und Daedra? Vermutlich nicht. Tatsächlich aber stellt dieses Schisma eine ganz entscheidende Etappe in der Geschichte des Aurbis und auch des Mundus dar, der an Bedeutung der Schaffung von Akatosh durch die Marukhati-Selektiven nahe kommt. Aber kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema, das für seine Bedeutung viel weniger Anerkennung bekommt, als ihm gebührt. Die Frage ist, wie kommt es dazu, dass Umaril der Ungefiederte, selber bekannterweise ein Halb-Daedroth, für das elfische Pantheon kämpfen sollte, wenn er doch offensichtlich eine daedrische Armee befehligt und sich unter der Obhut von Meridia, einem Daedrischen Prinzen befindet? Wie kann jemand für die Aedra kämpfen, wenn er den Untergang von Mundus plant und den Daedra so nahe steht, dass eine metaphysische Bindung besteht? Und grundsätzlich, warum sollten die Ayleiden, Elfen, die dem Ahnenkult der Aldmer und damit den aldmerischen Göttern, dem Aedroth Auri-El ganz besonders, so nahe standen, mit den Daedra zu tun haben? 'Ein kleiner Exkurs in merische Mythologie' thumb|278px|Auri-El ist im traditionellen merischen Pantheon der König der Götter. Um das zu erklären, sollten wir ersteinmal einen kleinen Exkurs in die religiösen Ansichten der traditionellen Mer machen: Wie sieht die Religion der traditionellen anuischen Wesen Mundus' aus? Die bedeutendsten Merkmale der traditionellen merischen Religionen liegen darin, dass Anu und die eigenen Ahnen verehrt werden. Zuerst sollten wir uns die Bedeutung der ursprünglichen zwei Existenzen, Stasis und Veränderung, Anu und''' Padomay', ansehen, die in jedem Schöpfungsmythos vorkommen: Anu, das Alles, stellt in diesen merischen Religionen den '''eigentlichen und höchsten Gott' dar, der vor Anbeginn der Zeit war, der alles umfasst, alles ist und dessen Macht von keinem außer seinem Bruder Padomay angefochten werden kann. Wichtig ist hier, dass die Elfen ihn als "Das Gute" sehen, Padomay hingegen als "Das Böse". Mit dieser Ansicht stehen die Elfen zwar alleine dar, da fast alle anderen Religionen auch Padomay und Sithis große Wertschätzung zukommen lassen, gäbe es ohne ihn doch keinen Aurbis, für die Mer stellte traditionell der Urzustand von Anu, vollkommene Stasis und Existenz von allem, die ultimative Utopie dar, ein Zustand, der dem abrahamitischen Paradies nicht ganz gleicht, aber doch nahe kommt. Was hier weiterhin wichtig ist, ist, dass sowohl Anu als auch Padomay, als Reaktion aufeinander, ihre Personifizierungen, ihre Seelen, erschufen, die an ihrer statt handeln sollten - Dies waren Anui-El, die Seele aller Dingem und Sithis, die Leere. Doch während Anui-El für die Elfen das "immerwährende Licht" darstellt, weiterhin eine Kraft des Guten, ist Sithis die "unaussprechliche Tat", das Böse in Person, und nichts als die Grenzen von Anui-El. Für die Elfen ist die Interaktion der beiden, aus der der Aurbis entsteht, ein Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse, da Sithis die Unendlichkeit Anui-Els begrenzt und so den Aurbis daran hindert, ein Ort der vollkommenen Unendlichkeit und Allexistenz zu sein. thumb|400pxAls Reaktion darauf schuf Anu die Seele seiner Seele, Auri-El, den Gott der Zeit, damit der Aurbis, der zu seiner Zeit noch strukturlos und wüst war, sich stabilisieren kann. Durch diese neue Kraft, die Zeit, stabilisierte sich das Universum und andere Geister konnten sich formen. Diese ursprünglichen Geister waren die et'Ada, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt herrschte aus aldmerischer Sicht wahrlich das Paradies - Zu dieser Zeit war das Universum ein Ort der unendlichen Geister, die unendlichen Ebenen der Schönheit existieren durften und frei waren von Materie. Jedoch kam zu dieser Zeit auch eine Reaktion Padomays, der als Antwort auf die Schaffung von Auri-El den Geist, den Mutanten, Lorkhan erschuf, der den unendlichen Geistern Grenzen und Veränderung aufzwingen sollte. Deswegen schlug dieser vor, Mundus zu erschaffen, eine gemeinsame Welt der Götter, die schöner sein sollte als alles, was zu dieser Zeit existiert hatte. Als Personifizierung des Aurbis sollte Auri-El ihr König werden, und so willigte er in einem Moment der Schwäche ein, die Welt zu erschaffen. Jedoch sollte die Welt den Tod ihrer Erschaffer verlangen, was Lorkhan den anderen Göttern verschwiegen hatte, und das Leben sollte endlich, grausam und hässlich werden. Die Welt sollte eine Manifestation der Endlichkeit selbst sein, ein Ort von Sithis. Aedra starben und degenerierten zu Sterblichen, die von sich aus sterben sollte, während ihre Göttlichkeit mit jeder Generation schwand - Hier ist der nächste wichtige Punkt! Das andere große Merkmal ist nämlich die Verehrung der Ahnen. Dies ist insofern relevant, als dass darunter auch, und insbesondere, die Aedra fallen, was gerade deshalb so viel wie "Unsere Vorfahren" bedeutet - Die meisten Elfen berufen sich deshalb auf eine direkte Abstammung von den Göttern, die Mundus schufen, da diese sich fortpflanzen und sterben mussten, als sie zu viel von ihrer Göttlichkeit verloren hatten. Magnus aber erkannte das schon bevor das Ganze passieren würde, da er der Architekt der Welt war, und entschied sich, die Welt zu verlassen, um zum Urzustand der ätherischen Gesellschaft der et'Ada zurückzukehren, in der keiner eine eigene Welt hat, doch alle gemeinsam als unendliche Geister in einer unendlichen Ebene existieren. Viele folgten ihm, und so entstanden die Sterne und die Sonne. Die Magna Ge sind also Aedra, die nicht degenerierten, sondern nach Aetherius zurückkehrten - Die also aus elfischer Sicht genau das Richtige taten. 'Doch was haben die Ayleiden, Meridia und alles andere damit zu tun?' thumb|290px Die Antwort liegt in der Natur der Daedra, mit welchen sie verkehrt haben. Die ganze ayleidische Kultur war besessen von''' Licht', vom ätherischen. Das ist erkennbar in jeder Ruine in Oblivion, die Prädominanz des Lichtes ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Doch hier stellt sich die Frage, was das mit der eigentlichen Frage zu tun hat. Um dies zu beantworten, müssen wir sehen, was Licht eigentlich im Elder Scrolls Universum ist. Licht ist im Aurbis '''Energie', die Mundus von der Ebene Aetherius, der Ebene der Magie, erreicht. Die meiste Energie tritt durch die Sonne ein, die selber ein gigantisches Loch ist, welches von Magnus während seiner Flucht in den Himmel gerissen wurde. Das Licht ist also pure Magie, ein Bruchstück dessen, was in der unendlichen Welt der Götter wartet, und dementsprechend auch eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an das, was sie ihrem Glauben nach einmal waren - Götter in einer Ebene der Unendlichkeit. Nun, man könnte also sagen, die Ayleiden waren besessen von Magie. Dies ist natürlich durchaus nicht falsch, denn die Magie spielte für die Herzlandelfen, genau wie für die meisten anderen Elfenvölker, eine große Rolle. Aber das ist noch nicht der springende Punkt - Was wir hier beachten müssen, ist die metaphysische Bedeutung von Licht, von ätherischer Energie: Licht stellt eine direkte Verbindung zu der Domäne Magnus' und der Magna Ge dar, Aetherius. Diese stellen für die Ayleiden das Idealbild dessen dar, was die Aedra hätten sein sollen: Ätherische, vollkommene Geister in der Ebene der Magie. Das Problem ist dabei aber, dass von Magnus davon abgehalten werden, mit der Welt außerhalb Aetherius zu interagieren. Wie also sollten die Ayleiden diese Geister verehren, wenn sie weder eine Möglichkeit hatten, mit ihnen zu interagieren, noch zu wissen, ob diese sie überhaupt wahrnahmen? 'Wie spielt das in die Krise um Umaril hinein?' thumb|278px Es änderte sich schließlich alles, als Merid-Nunda rebellierte, nachdem sie und einige andere der Ge Aetherius verlassen und mit "unreinen Spektra", sprich den Wesen außerhalb Aetherius, interagiert hatten. Daraufhin wurde sie von Magnus verstoßen und wurde zu einem Prinzen im Reich des Vergessens, also fähig, mit Mundus zu interagieren. Nun war sie nicht Magnus, der vielleicht bedeutendste aller Götter neben Aka und Lorkhan, doch die Tochter Magnus' sollte für die Ayleiden genug sein: Meridia, wie sie als Daedrischer Prinz genannt wird, stellte für die Elfen nun einmal die beste Möglichkeit dar, mit diesen idealen Göttern zu verkehren und sie anzubeten. Da Umarils Vater der Gott eines vorherigen Kalpas war, ist er in diesem Kalpa halb Daedroth. Da er Meridias Champion ist, kämpft er für den Niedergang der "sterblichen Götter", der Aedra, die zu den Speichen des aurbischen Rades wurden, jenen, die tot sind. Diese Götter, die großherzigen Befürworter der sterblichen Welt, kann man durchaus mit den menschlichen Göttern gleichsetzen, denn ihre Ansichten gleichen denen der meisten Menschen. Auri-El zählt aber nicht dazu, da dieser zurück nach Aetherius transzendiert ist und somit inzwischen bei Magnus. Ebenso sind die anderen aldmerischen Götter, die ihrem Glauben nach als Aldmer erst transzendieren mussten, eine Ausnahme - ihr Hass richtet sich gegen die menschlichen Aedra. 'Und Umaril?' thumb|286px'Umaril kämpft also nicht für die Daedra im eigentlichen Sinne, er kämpft vielmehr für die Magna Ge, Magnus und Auri-El - Für die elfischen Götter, und dem Idealbild derer. Für den Untergang Mundus' und eine Rückkehr zum Zustand vor Lorkhans Idee, als angeblich jeder Mer ein ätherischer Gott war, letztlich also genau für dasselbe wie die Thalmor. Kämpft man nun in Knights of the Nine gegen ihn, kämpft man nicht gegen die Daedra - Man kämpft für die menschlichen Götter, die Mundus als ein gelungenes Werk ansehen und zufrieden damit sind, die Welt für ihre Kinder bereitet zu haben, gegen die elfischen Götter, die die Welt als unglaublichen Fehler sehen, die die Sterblichkeit als unglaublichen Fehler sehen. Außerdem kämpft man auch für Mundus selbst und die Menschen, da beide ein Ergebnis von Lorkhans Werk sind, und die es ohne diese gar nicht gegeben hätte. Akatosh steht dabei Auri-El entgegen, wobei Akatosh den Platz von Lorkhan eingenommen hat, nachdem dieser getötet worden war, um die Menschen im Kampf gegen die elfischen Götter anzuführen und den Mundus zu bewahren. Jedoch stehen sich hier gleichwertige Mächte gegenüber - Zeitgott gegen Zeitgott, Liebesgott gegen Liebesgott etc. Und genau das ist der Grund, warum der erste göttliche Kreuzritter, Pelinal, prädestiniert war, zu scheitern - Pelinal hatte die Geister aller menschlichen Götter im Rücken, und damit die Göttlichkeit von Nirn selbst. Doch obwohl er Umaril und die Götter, die mit ihm kämpften, besiegen konnte, war seine Macht und seine Göttlichkeit gebunden an Nirn, und damit an die Sterblichkeit, während die ätherische Natur der Götter Umarils es ihm erlaubte, nach seinem Tod fernab jeder Greifbarkeit zu entkommen. Deswegen konnte Umaril wieder und wieder aus dem Tod zurückkehren, da das Ätherische nicht fassbar ist. 'Doch wieso konnte er dann besiegt werden? thumb Wie schon im DLC selbst erwähnt, gibt es nur einen Grund, dass Umaril vollends besiegt werden konnte - Talos, der neunte Göttliche, der vorher nicht da war. Er nimmt den Platz und den Thron Lorkhans unter den Göttlichen ein, desjenigen, der die Menschen ursprünglich gegen die elfischen Götter führte, und des eigentlichen Gottes der Menschen. Der wiedergekehrte Lorkhan ist das Element, das die Balance kippt, denn ab diesem Moment stehen sowohl Zeitgott als auch Raumgott auf Seiten der Menschen, wo vorher nur der Raumgott Lorkhan, beziehungsweise der Zeitgott Akatosh stand - Damit verbinden sich aus Sicht Pelinals Gegenwart und Vergangenheit zu einem, um das Straucheln der Götter endgültig zu entscheiden. 'Wieso konnte die Unterstützung von Talos aber Umarils ''Geist, einen daedrischen Geist, vernichten? Das geht doch gar nicht! Doch! Tatsächlich ist die Unterstützung von Talos wesentlich essenzieller als die aller anderen acht Göttlichen zusammen. Der Grund dafür liegt in der Natur von Talos - Der Gott der Menschen ist nicht einfach nur ein weiterer Göttlicher wie die anderen. Da Lorkhan im Gegensatz zu den Aedra (Tatsächlich ist er einer der et'Ada, die weder Aedra, Daedra noch Magne Ge sind) keinen Teil seiner Macht aufgegeben hat, um zu einer Speiche im Rad des Aurbis zu werden und damit zu sterben, sondern beinahe in "voller Macht" getötet wurde, hat ein lebendiger Lorkhan auf Nirn praktisch so viel Macht wie die mächtigsten Daedrischer Prinzen, wenn sie sich in voller Macht auf Nirn manifestieren könnten. Damit ist Talos schon absurd mächtig. Doch zu dem kommt noch, dass Talos nicht nur Lorkhan ist. Talos ist einer von zwei Sterblichen, die die Royalität erreicht haben, einen Zustand, der über jede Existenz im Aurbis hinausreicht - CHIM. Und selbst von diesen zwei Sterblichen, Hjalti und Vivec, ist Hjalti der Herrschende König, der metaphysische König der Welt, der schon von Vivec vorausgesehen wurde, den Platz im Himmel zu füllen, über allen anderen zu stehen. Außerdem hat Talos noch durch andere zu gehende Wege die Göttlichkeit erreicht, so durch Seelenkombination, also Anumidum, dadaurch, dass er aus drei Avataren vo Lorkhan besteht, möglicherweise Dracochrysalis beziehungsweise dem weitschweifigen Turm, da die Nord ihn (Ysmir (Wulfharth)) nicht mehr ansehen konnten, ohne einen Drachen zu sehen, und da die Menschen an Talos glauben und ihm so zusätzlich Macht zuführen. thumb|left|106px|Ein Schrein von Talos, der Lorkhan ist. Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, hält Talos momentan die Realität zusammen, ohne ihn wäre Mundus schon längst wieder nach Oblivion gefallen - Das liegt daran, dass wir seit Arena die Türme, die Mundus verankern, bestmöglich einreißen - In TES I war es der Stab des Chaos den wir kaputt gemacht haben, in TES III haben wir den Roten Berg, den Roten Turm also, zum Untergang verdammt, in IV war es der Weißgoldturm, der ohne seinen Stein, das Amulett der Könige, deaktiviert wurde, und in V haben wir durch die Nutzung der Schriftrolle der Alten auf dem Hals der Welt einen weiteren Turm deaktiviert. Eigentlich hätte Mundus längst enden müssen... Wäre da nicht Talos, der allein alle gefallenen Türme in Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft festhält. '''Man kann also zusammenfassen: thumb|372px|Talos war der Grund, dass Umaril besiegt werden konnte. Talos ist nicht nur ein einfacher Gott, er ist der Gott des Aurbis, dessen Macht und Bedeutung die aller anderen bei weitem übertrifft. Talos ist der Gott der Welt, der Gott der Menschen und demensprechend Umaril und seinen Göttern nicht sonderlich gesonnen. Doch kommen wir zurück zur eigentlichen Frage: Wie konnte ein (Halb-)Daedroth vernichtet werden? Einen Daedroth, welcher Art auch immer, zu vernichten, ist eigentlich unöglich. Deshalb wäre es auch unmöglich gewesen, wenn nur ein einfacher weiterer Gott den Kreuzritter unterstützt hätte. Nein, es brauchte genau Talos, um Umaril beizukommen. Die Möglichkeit, jemandem "in die Geisterwelt" zu folgen, hätte auch von jemand anderem gewährt werden können, ebenso die Möglichkeit, den Geist Umarils im Kampf zu besiegen - Doch seinen Geist auszulöschen war ein einzigartiger Akt in der Geschichte des Aurbis, der weder in einem früheren Kalpa noch in irgendeiner Version des Universums jemals geschehen ist. Ein et'Ada kann nur vernichtet werden, indem er von einem Herrschenden König aus dem Traum gelöscht wird. Das, wovon wir in Knights of the Nine Zeuge geworden sind, war nicht einfach nur Talos, der das Gleichgewicht kippt. Es war eine der wenigen Anwendung der Royalität von CHIM, denn um Umaril endgültig zu vernichten, musste er von Talos via CHIM aus dem Traum gelöscht werden. Das, wovon wir Zeuge geworden sind, geht weit über alles Göttliche, über jede Spielregel des Aurbis hinaus und konnte nur von Talos vollbracht werden. Eigentlich haben wir am Ende also eine Anwendung von CHIM gesehen, die einzige in irgendeinem Spiel irgendwann. In Knights of the Nine haben wir damit also nicht nur (wieder einmal) die Welt gerettet, sondern für alle die, die gerne den Thalmor in den Allerwertesten treten möchten, auch ihrem Vorhaben gehörig eins auf die Mütze gegeben. ' 'Worte zum Abschluss thumb|left| Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Immer dran denken: Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung. Sagt einfach Bescheid, wenn ihr etwas wissen möchtet. Bleibt am Ball, und möge Talos Sr. euch leiten. Talos Jr. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag